finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Delita Heiral
Delita is a major character from the RPG Final Fantasy Tactics. Easily manipulated, but ultimately an idealistically honorable man (who thinks of himself as the people's "hero"), Delita holds of the unfortunate maxim that the ends justify the means. After his sister's death because of a manipulative plot, he vows never to be manipulated again, but instead to manipulate others. His manipulations lead to his eventual rulership of Ivalice, while he lets everyone else duke it out. He uses Ovelia for his purposes, but actually falls in love with her while he's doing it. Although his goals coincide with those of Prince Goltana and the Church at points, he always plans on double-crossing them. He intends on letting Ramza and his friends live so that they can destroy the Church's new Zodiac Braves and allow Delita to become king himself. Delita's History With the Hokuten Delita was born to poor farmers on the Beoulve land. Balbanes adopted him and his sister Teta, and they became fast friends with Ramza and Alma. While growing up, Delita attended the Gariland Military Academy with Ramza. He was with Ramza when they rescued Algus from the Death Corps. Algus revealed that Marquis Elmdor had been kidnapped. When Ramza defied Dycedarg's orders and set out to rescue Elmdor, Delita went with him. They succeeded and were then assigned to attack Miluda Folles at the Thieves' Fort. During the battle, the reasons for the Death Corps' actions became apparent, as this was a class struggle. This began to create a rift between Delita and the arrogant upper-class Algus. Following Miluda's first defeat, Delita and Ramza returned to Igros, only to learn that Teta, Delita's sister, had been taken captive by the Death Corps. Zalbag Beoulve was soon to launch a frontal assault on the Death Corps positions at Fort Zeakden. Delita realized this was likely to result in Teta's death. He tried to convince Ramza to attempt to rescue Teta by attacking from Lenalia Plateau. When an unsympathetic Algus insulted Deilta, Ramza stood up for his friend, and kicked Algus out of his unit. Algus subsequently joined Zalbag's force in their attack on Zeakden. Ramza and Delita then set out to rescue Teta. At Mandalia Plains they shared what was to be their last time together under those circumstances, for the attempt to rescue Teta met with disaster. First, Ramza and Delita encountered Miluda again at Lenalia Plateau. The misunderstanding between Ramza and Miluda resulted in the latter's death, which in turn infuriated her brother Wiegraf, leader of the Death Corps. Although Delita and Ramza were close to rescue Teta at the windmill hut, Wiegraf had her transferred to Ft. Zeakden. Delita and Ramza arrived just in time to find a standoff between Golagros, holding Teta captive, and the Hokuten. Algus opened fire, mortally wounding both Teta and Golagros. Zalbag then left to pursue Wiegraf, and Delita's rage boiled over against Algus. He attacked, and Ramza joined him in battle against Algus. Algus was defeated and killed, but Golagros set off an explosion which destroyed the fort. Delita, standing next to Teta's ruined body, would have perished, yet Teta used the last of her strength to shield Delita from the explosion. The Kidnapping of Ovelia Following the Fort Zeakden incident, Delita set himself up as a Nanten, while also answering to the Murond Glabados Church. Ultimately, though, he was loyal only to himself and planned to double-cross both. He approached Dycedarg Beoulve and offered his assistance in part of a scheme for the Hokuten to get rid of Princess Ovelia. Several Hokuten, wearing Nanten uniforms, attacked Orbonne Monastery, where Ovelia was staying. While Ramza, Agrias, and Gafgarion managed to drive off the fake Nanten, it was but a diversion. Delita slipped into Orbonne Monastery from the back, and kidnapped Ovelia, escaping on his Chocobo before Agrias could react. Ramza, recognizing Delita, set out in pursuit of Delita. At Zirekile Falls, Delita ran into trouble, allowing Ramza's forces to catch him. At that moment, however, Gaff Gafgarion turned on Ramza and revealed his true assignment: kill Ovelia so her claim to the throne cannot be used by Goltana. Ramza drove off Gafgarion, and helped Delita get rid of his attackers. Delita then relenquished control of Ovelia to Ramza. When Ovelia fell into the hands of Cardinal Draclau, Delita arrived, and after Vormav had interrogated her, he took the Princess to Goltana. Betraying the Nanten Delita then began his betrayal of the Nanten and Goltana. After ridding Goltana of a "treasonous" advisor, Delita also managed to create friction between Goltana and Cidolfas Orlandu. He was then given the task of assassinating Goltana by the Murond Glabados Church, and was offered the aid of Balmafula, although Balmafula was in fact order to keep an eye on Delita. He later met Ramza at the church near Zeltennia, where he revealed more of the Murond Glabados plan to Ramza. However, he had been overheard by the Heresy Examiner Zalmo Rusnada, who had come to arrest Ramza. Delita knew that since Zalmo was aware of his intentions to double-cross the church, he had no choice but to kill Zalmo to silence him. Together with Ramza, he did so, and then returned to deal with Goltana. At the Battle of Bethla Garrison, Delita did indeed assassinate Goltana. He then implicated Orlandu in the murder, but executed a decoy to allow the real Orlandu to escape and assist Ramza in his quest to destroy the Lucavi. Delita then confronted Balmafula Lanando, whom he knew to be a spy. Balmafula was unable to bring herself to take action against Delita. Aftermath Following the destruction of Altima, Delita married Princess Ovelia became the King of Ivalice. However, Ovelia became disturbed and one day when Delita brought her flowers to cheer her up, Ovelia betrayed her husband, stabbing him with a dagger. Delita responded by killing Ovelia, and then collapsing. In the official record, Delita was made the hero, while Ramza was never mentioned. Olan Durai, who was publishing an account of the truth, was executed by the church as a heretic, but his descendant Alazlam would ultimately discover his Durai Report and learn the truth. Hyral, Delita